powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Amoeba Boys
The Amoeba Boys (アメーバボーイズ, Amība Bōizu), '''are the minor character in the series and one of the original creation of Craig McCracken and been adopted by Toei animation,Japan. Members '''Sick Hat - '''is a blue amoeba that has something on his mouth. And the leader of two of the teammate. He is voice by Minoru Inaba (Japan) and Richard Ian Cox (English). '''Poncho - '''is a green amoeba that wear a cow boy hat. He is voice by Naoki Tatsuta (Japan) and Brian Drummond (English). '''Lady - '''is a pink amoeba that actually a girl. She's the only female member of them both. She is voice by Sakiko Uran (Japan) and Tabitha St. Germain (English). History They 1st seen in episode 7 part 2, where they are still water in few weeks ago been hit by the black aura and turn to be a monster. Poochi detect a aura off them and been called for the Powerpuff help. The Powerpuff finding the villains until they got tired while the Amoeba boys is in the bank waiting for there turn to called. They miss there number and minwhile some of the kid is making fun of them. And Lady is mad to the kid. The guard saw them ramping a bank so he decided to kick them out. The girls told them to return to normal by sending them to Profesoor but Sick hat told them, you can't catch big villain, and so they combine to each other. They heard a dog voice and been return to normal. And that day, they are not been catch by those girls instead hidding in underground. Original The '''Amoeba Boys are a gang of Amoeba who were the villains featured in Whoopass stew. They reappeared in the World Premiere Toons "Crime 101." With their gangster affectations, these aspiring criminals would love nothing more than to be regarded as serious villains worthy of fighting, and even getting beaten up and sent to jail by the Powerpuff Girls. Unfortunately, their brains are far too primitive to devise a crime above the level of littering or jaywalking (in contrast to the original short, where they are seen having successfully robbed a bank and using their semi-solid bodies to stick to the girls and create a dilemma for them); indeed, they considered stealing an orange to be their greatest crime ever. Quote Debut The Amoeba boys first seen in this episode: The Infamous Amoeba Boys. Weakness There weakness is the pink dog named Koyuki - chan. Abilities They can combine to each other but no super power to attack, they can only do jump up and down. Gallery Trivia *The original Amoeba boys color are Blue while the counterpart in Z is different color. *The Amoeba boys had a only female members. *Their named's is different than the original. *Miss Keane, Snake, Lady, Puyo, Ikura Monster and Helen shares the same voice actress,Tabitha St. Germain in the English dub. *They are also all different shape and height, unlike the original Amoeba Boys. Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Team Category:Black Z rays